


Poker Face

by anuckin



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuckin/pseuds/anuckin
Summary: Hillary prepares Bill for his trip to North Korea. Set 2009





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've finally written something, I'm not sure what it's worth. I'm not a native speaker of English so excuse my mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Hillary and Bill were in Hillary's office in the State Department preparing Bill for his upcoming trip to North Korea. After the North Korean leader request was accepted by President Obama to send Bill Clinton there to rescue the two American journalist held captive in North Korea they had to go over what to do and not to do while in Pyongyang. They were almost finished going over the protocol. The last thing was to train Bill on not to smile in the presence of Kim Jong Il. Bill had a hard time he could not keep a strait face especially when he had Hillary her staff looking at him as if he had something on his face.

“Bill, come on stop smiling!” Hillary snapped in frustration, after spending the last fifteen minutes trying to make him do a poker face.

“But it's hard when you guys look at me like a rare animal” Bill pouted “I feel like a scientific discovery!

Hillary chuckled and turned to her staff “Okay, everybody out! It might be easier if it's just Bill and I.”

The stall all went out of the room leaving Bill and Hillary facing each other with a table separating them. 

“Now try again!” Hillary said with tenderness.

If Bill found it hard before it was nothing compared to now with Hillary looking at him he couldn't help but smile at her. Since she's become Secretary of State they spend so much time apart that seeing her makes him just feel so happy hence his trouble to stop smiling.

But being a good student Bill tries again. He puts on strait face for ten second and when his brain registers his beautiful wife's face he starts to smile again. Hillary rolled her eyes, sighed and smiled.

“What is it going to take for you to stop smiling? I love your smile but right now I would like for you not to do it! Focus on me forgets about the rest of the world!”

Bill let out a laugh. “Focus on you! Hillary, I cannot stop smiling when I look at you, I love you too much !”

Hillary smiled and leaned forward over the table and pecked Bill.

“I love you too! Now stop being so cute and focus on the mission Mr. President you have two US citizens to rescue.”

“Okay! One condition though, I want a proper kiss!” Their lips met again with more passion expressing all the love they have for each other.

Bill straitened up and tried again and again until he succeeded. In all honesty Bill could have managed not to smile earlier but he's too happy to spend time with Hillary so he's going to make it last longer.


End file.
